beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Ziggurat
is the main antagonist of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Ziggurat is the CEO and Chairman of Hades Incorporated, or Hades Inc for short, owner of HD Academy, and the inventor the Arrangement System. He is also the owner/leader of Team Star Breaker and owns a Spiral Capricorn 90MF. He is one of the masterminds behind the Dark Nebula in order to test L-Drago's Dark Power. He continued to invent and test the arrangement system on the students of HD Academy. The system would create the perfect Beyblader; Faust. With it successful Dr. Ziggurat went to use Beyblade to create the perfect energy system which would power his greatest creation: The Spiral Force. Physical Appearance Ziggurat is a tall Caucasian man with black hair, who always wears orange triangular shades over his eyes. He wears a long black suit with a dark green tie and black pants. A notable feature of his face, is his small goatee. He's often seen with his rabbit-like pet squirrel in his arms. Beyblade: Metal Masters Ziggurat used to be a mental and energy doctor, but quit a few years before the world championship. He believed that with science, he can fully reveal a person's powers through a system he called Arrangement. He built an energy company called Hades Inc and a Beyblade training center called HD Academy. He used the academy as subjects for his arrangement System. To test the full extent of his arrangement system, Ziggurat found a young man who was gravely ill named Toby. He convinces his friend Zeo to join HD Academy and leave Toby in Ziggurat's care. Years later the world championship tournament approaches; Big Bang Bladers and Ziggurat uses his top three students in the Academy as the American representational Team being Zeo, Jack and Damian Hart. They were all fully arranged and Ziggurat decided to use them to test the full extent of Beyblades everywhere, taking particular interest in the strongest left and right rotation beyblades belonging to Gingka and Ryuga. He orders Jack to find and hunt down Ryuga, Jack does so and Ryuga enters the Academy wanting to battle him. Ziggurat reveals to Ryuga that a while ago he tested the Dark Power of L-Drago with Ryuga as its subject, this enraged Ryuga to escape. Ziggurat made many attempts to capture him but failed. He would next use Damian to test Julian Konzern's dual rotation Beyblade but is unimpressed. Instead Ziggurat uses the finals of the championship to gather all the information he needs to finish his ultimate project. With all the data gathered from Big Bang Bladers, to complete Toby's arrangement and transform him into Faust. He would then use Faust and his bey Twisted Tempo to create the ultimate energy system known as the Spiral Force. Ziggurat announced this project at the Big Bang Bladers Celebration Finale, where Gingka Hagane and his allies challenged Ziggurat's forces. Ziggurat decided to remain out of the battles and prepared to sell his Spiral Force to the highest bidder, but was stopped by Gingka, Ryuga, and Zeo. Ziggurat hasn't been seen after he was defeated by Zeo and the ending shows Hades City sink into the ocean meaning that he is left behind and drown. Beyblade *Spiral Capricorn 90MF Beybattles Gallery 180px-Thumbnail.aspx.jpeg|Dr.Ziggurat 200px-Dr.Ziggurat.png Ziggurat.jpg Dr.Ziggurat..jpg Dr.ZigguratAngry.jpg Trivia *It is possible that his name "Ziggurat" comes from an ancient Mesopotamian building called a Ziggurat (Zihg- oo- rat). But his Dr. Ziggurat's name is mispronounced as Zigg-a-raat in the English dub. His name could also come from the word "Ziege" which is German for "goat". *In Beyblade: Metal Fusion, he was Doji's boss but never appeared in the season. *Being Doji's boss, Dr. Ziggurat's role in the Metal series is similar to that of Voltaire Hiwatari from the original series. They even share the trait of disappearing from the series after their plans were foiled while their right hand man picks up where they left off. *His foot soldiers resemble the Team Rocket Grunts from Pokémon. *For some reason, he is similar to Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott from Date A Live series and Agent Dark from B-Daman Fireblast. Furthermore, all of three are CEO in their respective companies. *His evil plan is similar to Lysandre 's in the Pokémon Mega Evolution specials and Pokémon the Series:XYZ as they both manipulated a close friend of a major character who's good friends with the main protagonists: **Dr. Ziggurat manipulated Zeo Abyss who was a close friend to Masamune Kadoya and Lysandre manipulated Alain who was a close friend to Professor Sycamore. **Both of their unwilling servants dealt with a health problem involving their younger companions who they both tricked them into using them in their evil plans (e.g. Toby got brainwashed into Faust and Chespie the Pokémon of Marian was used in Lysandre's backup plan as the brain of the Megalith Zygarde) **Both use data collected from battles between their servants and other people for their research: e.g. Dr. Ziggurat used Team Starbreaker to collect data from L-Drago and Pegasus and Lysandre used Alain to collect energy from Pokémon undergoing Mega Evolution during battle **They both watched the final battle between one of their servants and the main protagonist from a V.I.P. box (e.g. Dr. Ziggurat witnessed the final battle between Damian Heart and Gingka Hagane and Lysandre watched the final battle between Alain and Ash Ketchum) **And they they both kicked off their evil plans by interrupting the closing ceremony of a tournament by making a speech on television and the power of a beast using the battling data (e.g. Dr. Ziggurat used the power of Twisted Tempo who uses the data of L-Drago and Pegasus and Lysandre used the power of a Zygarde codenamed Z-2 who is corrupted with mega evolution energy). Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Villains Category:Team Star Breaker